This invention is directed to suspended furniture. In particular, this invention is directed to furniture suspended by cables whereby the furniture apparatus does not move when weight is applied thereon. This invention is also directed to furniture which is suspended solely by cables in tension.
Suspended furniture for use both indoors and outdoors is known in the art. However, such furniture is usually pivoted and movable in a swing-like manner. Exemplary suspended chairs of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,327; 5,374,107; 4,424,760; and 3,181,828. One disadvantage to the swinging furniture is that a person sitting on a swinging suspended chair, for example, would have a difficult time attempting to eat a meal or consume a beverage. This limits the mainer in which the suspended chairs may be utilized. For instance, it would not be practical to use existing suspended chairs at the dining table in a person""s house.
The present invention is for a suspended furniture apparatus 10 for use as a table or a chair. The novel furniture apparatus 10 comprises a generally horizontal and substantially planar surface 12 and non-rigid means 14 for suspending the planar surface 12 in a stationary position. The planar surface 12 has a front portion 18, a rear portion 20, a left side 24, a right side 22 and edges 26 thereabout. The suspending means 14 is secured to the planar surface 12 and fixed at a point 30 above and at least one point 32 below the planar surface 12. The preferred suspending means 14 comprises cables 68 attached to cable connector members 78 which, in turn, are secured to the planar surface 12 and the fixed points 30,32. Turnbuckles 72 may be used as tensioning means 70 to adjust the tension of the cables 68, thereby maintaining the stationary position of the novel furniture apparatus 10. It should be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that non-rigid means such as ropes, chains, wires, cords, twine and the like may be used.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises securing a backrest portion 16 above the planar surface 12, so that the novel furniture apparatus 10 may be used as a stationary chair. The planar surface 12 and the backrest portion 16 are preferably in quadrilateral shapes.
A further embodiment of the novel invention comprises utilizing a three-piece frame 36 for securing the fixed points 30,32 of the suspended furniture apparatus 10. The preferred three-piece frame 36 comprises a vertical column 38, a horizontal beam 40, and a horizontal bar 42.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that is stationary.
Another object of the instant invention is to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that may be used as a table or a chair.
A further object of the present invention is to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that may be used indoors and outdoors.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that may be used with or without a backrest portion.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that is suspended by cables to a frame.
It is another object of the instant invention to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that is suspended by cables to the ceiling or wall and the ground.
Still a further object of the present invention is to teach a suspended furniture apparatus that is suspended solely by cables in tension.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other devices for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the invention be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.